shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tepes D. Vlad
(Former) |ocupation=Jinchūriki Leader Underworld (Former) |epithet= |jva= None |eva= |extra1 = |bounty = 500,000,000 }} |devil fruit= }} | }} Tepes D. Vlad (ツェペシュD.ヴラド, Tsuepeshu D. Vurado) is former who went rogue years ago and founded the organization known as Jinchūriki. A shadowy figure who is as hated as he is grudgingly respected by the Marines, he is said to be the one who has the most complete knowledge of what happened during the . This is in part due to the information he had access to as a Admiral, but mostly due to the powers of his , the -type Resu Resu no Mi, said to be the most unholy and sinister devil fruit in existence. This fruit allows him to revive the dead, making him a "Resurrection-Man". In the times when was still alive and at large, Vlad was considered to be one of the giants of the era and his name was once taken in the same breath as other big shots such as , and . An admiral at around the same time that occupied that position, he resigned his commission and vanished into the shadows a few years after Roger's death, reemerging exactly ten years later as the leader and mastermind behind the group known as Jinchūriki. At this point he was given a bounty of 500,000,000 by the World Government, at that time the highest first bounty ever awarded to a criminal. Since then his bounty has increased on two occasions, though exactly what amount it stands at right now is unknown. Appearance Vlad is a giant of a man, standing at over seven feet tall, towering over most people. A fair skinned man, he has long, black hair that reaches past his shoulders down to his lower back. He has reddish-brown eyes with thin eyebrows. The most distinctive feature about his appearance is his well-kept mutton chops that connect with a mustache. Other than that his face is kept clean shaved at all times. His usual attire consists of a white, double-breasted trench coat with large buttoned cuffs and lapels, as well as white trousers and trench boots. Over this, he wears a tattered, ankle-length black cloak that has a red ribbon near the neck and is fastened to the left using a single large button. Gallery Vlad appearance.jpg|Vlad's current appearance. Personality Relationships Pirates Gol D. Roger Whitebeard Shiki Silvers Rayleigh Marines Monkey D. Garp Sengoku Kong Powers and Abilities .]] As one of the major figures of the era of Pirate King and the Golden Lion , Vlad is obviously a very powerful fighter. He was said to be on par with fellow Marines such as , maybe even . He reportedly fought Shiki to a standstill on a number of occasions and even crossed blades with Roger and Whitebeard more than once. The fact that he was able to go up against such opponents on his own is a true testament of his tremendous strength. Despite having gotten old, he is still a very powerful fighter, as shown by his utter and complete defeat of Vice-Admiral Hannibal, considered to be one of the more skilled fighters within the ranks of the Marines, and more importantly the ease with which he overpowered the Marine Vice-Admiral. As a Marine Admiral he was able to command a vast number of Marine troops under his rank. He also had the authority to issue a on any island he deemed a threat, and could give that authority to any agent. With his resignation he forfeited such privileges. As an Admiral he was considered to be one the World Government's greatest military power, being among the strongest individual fighters within the government and Marine organizations of his time. Haki As a former Marine Admiral, Vlad can use , as all Marines with a rank of Vice Admiral or higher are capable of doing so. Category:Male Category:Former Marine Category:Broker Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Jinchūriki